Hotaru's Valentine Experience
by lil' n3ko
Summary: Ah, love - more like money - is in the air. What happens if Hotaru's favorite Money Day becomes a nightmare when she knows that the notorious Natsume Hyuuga is sending her secret admirer letters? Will she be able to survive this horrific Valentine's Day?


**HOTARU'S VALENTINE EXPERIENCE**

Another year had passed and Valentine's Day – more like Money Day – is fast approaching. Although this day is the same as the other days – for me, everyday is dejavu – this is the time where I work my hardest in order to earn rabbits for an expected best-seller sale for the pictures of "the hottest guys in Alice Academy" – more like "the best tools for my money-making business" – Nogi Ruka and Hyuuga Natsume. Even though these guys have the same number of fan girls, who I call my clients, Nogi sells the most pictures. He is the most worshiped creature in the animal kingdom. He is also the easiest person to blackmail with. His alice is no match with mine. Let's see who is going to win between his Giant Piyo and my Pigula. I have great confidence in my inventions and they never fail me. On the other hand, Hyuuga Natsume… He is a difficult person to take pictures with. He senses my plans quickly like he is some spider-mutated guy or something. Maybe he is trained to be like that. Enough of these insignificant fools. We are talking about how I make business during Valentine's Day.

Well, as what I have said, everyday is dejavu for me: the trip towards the high school building, the countless fights in the classroom, the smell of burnt hair of my clients (courtesy of Hyuuga Natsume) and the endless whining of my so-called best friend Mikan. I don't have to explain that much to you in detail. You know how I would act in these kind of situations. I would just take my seat and continue on working on a new invention. But now, because of the upcoming event on the 14th of February – which is tomorrow – I am classifying reservations for Nogi's and Hyuuga-kun's pictures. It's very tiring, actually. Imagine yourself reading those reservations one-by-one which, I see, contain the words: _AAH! Pretty please. OMG! WAAH! _And others more. I often feel my brain deteriorating when I read those. Not to mention the countless hearts drawn in the letter. I'm an inventor, not a code-breaker. And in addition to my added tension is the endless questioning of my best friend on what Valentine's Day gift I want her to give me. See how stressful my life is? And finally, Mikan would stop whining at me and face the ever-obsessed admirer of Mikan, Nogi. But because of his "love" for Mikan, I sometimes thank him for stopping Mikan's noise.

So, I continued on reading those reservations, until I stumbled on a non-decorated piece of paper with someone's name I am very familiar of – _Imai Hotaru_. My name was on that piece of paper and the person who wanted to have a picture of me didn't state his name. Maybe it's Mikan. No, it's impossible. When Mikan gives me letters, I could see her drawings of us – Mikan and me where she smothers me with kisses. Yeah, I know. It's disgusting. So, I flipped the paper on the other side hoping to see a clue on this mysterious idiot who is going to be mercilessly tortured once I know who it is. Then, I saw a small inscription written on the small piece of paper. I said:

"_You don't know me, but I know you. I'm inside the classroom with you. I may be at your back or I may be by your side. But, one thing is for sure that I keep on looking at you."_

This person is certainly a fool. See how lame his rhyme was? Doesn't this person know that if you pull a prank on me, Imai Hotaru, he'll die a pitiful death? I searched the room hoping to see the answer to this "riddle" on that dummy. I scanned the room looking for a person who is looking at me. But, I was unsuccessful. See? It's a prank. I placed the paper in my bag behind me – I didn't want to waste my time going to the trash can, you know. As I lifted my eyes from my bag, I saw a pair of creepy-looking crimson ones looking towards me. _But one thing is for sure that I keep on looking at you. _I turned my back quickly as those dreadful words entered my mind. Why is Natsume-kun looking at me? Maybe it's just a coincidence. Maybe he's just joking. But, he never jokes. He is the only person I know who hates pranks, like me… Like me… Why am I thinking of such things? These things are idiotic. I have to forget about this.

I'm sorry. What happened in the classroom wasn't supposed to happen. I should be telling you how I work during the days before Valentine's Day – or shall I say Money Day. That thing that happened in the classroom was unlikely, and we should forget about that. Anyway, let's go back. As we all know, living organisms in the ecosystem need to feed in order to survive. I classify myself as a living organism (with a much higher intellect) and I, along with other mediocre fellow living organisms of mine, needed to feed. So, all of us went to the cafeteria to eat our daily meals. Meal times are the best times where I can express my instincts and I am all ids. I, along with Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, and Yuu, sat around the table and ate our lunch. As I devoured the final pieces of carrots on my plate, I felt something light drop on my lap. I ceased eating my food and looked upon my lap. There lay a small envelope with my name on it – I felt the pulse in my neck and I started to feel deaf as I saw my name there. I looked around hoping no one was looking at me. I opened the flap and took the paper inside it. Again, an inscription was written on it. The penmanship was the same as it was on the previous paper. It said:

"_I'm not fooling you, nor playing jokes at you. In the cafeteria, I am silently sitting. As you lift your eyes from the paper, there I will be still looking at you."_

Another lame rhyme. This person is really an idiot, isn't he? Doesn't he know that by annoying me, one can lose his life? I've got to find this person and finish him once and for all. I lifted my eyes from the paper and looked upon the figure sitting at the most isolated part of the cafeteria. And there he was, looking at me with his crimson eyes. I was dumbfounded. I didn't move as I felt my heart beating faster of disbelief. Natsume-kun giving me letters? That's way too impossible. But then, why would there be two coincidences in one day? As I was thinking about these things, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I jerked in surprise and thank heavens I escaped the sea of dreadful thoughts. It was Nogi. He asked me if I was all right. Of course, I'm not all right! But, I answered him otherwise. He believed me, of course. Then he came back to the one he worships, Mikan, the dummy.

The night finally came and I was in my room – my sanctuary. I was preparing myself for bed. I was already finished on developing the pictures my clients asked me to develop. I went into bed and covered myself in the bed sheets and drifted to dreamland. However, when I moved to my side, I heard a crunch – of paper. _Paper…_ I thought. I quickly rose from the bed and removed the blanket. There, a white envelope lay crumpled because of my weight. I shuddered as I took the envelope in my hands. I slowly lifted the flap open and took the paper inside it and read the inscriptions written:

"_Dark is the night. But you are my light, that shines brightly even during the day. You may not see me, but I see you. Even in darkness I'll find you."_

I dropped the letter and froze in fright. How did this moron come into my room? My room is password protected! No one knows my password except me – until now. I felt myself gasping for air. I run towards the window and opened it. I felt the evening breeze enter my throat as I breathed through my mouth. _Even in darkness I'll find you…_ I remembered the words and looked down my window. There, a pair of crimson eyes glowing in the dark like a cat's faced towards me. I felt myself stumble and I almost fell on my knees. But, someone carried me in her arms to prevent me from falling. It was Mikan. Of course, she asked me if I was okay. She always does that even in the littlest of matters. I answered yes, of course. And she began thanking different gods of other religions which I am not familiar of, for making me okay. Obviously, I wasn't okay. But, I didn't want to hear her whine like she is some sort of baby.

The day that I have been waiting for has arrived – Money Day. As early as 6 o' clock in the morning, a line of clients presented themselves in front of my desk. Of course, I gave them their pictures and they gave me their money. The process was a very long one. It lasted for three hours that our teachers decided not to hold their classes during these times. Then, my business has finally ended. I began counting the amount of income I earned from those pictures. As I was counting the 20 rabbit bills, a small piece of paper was attached there. You know what it is: another rhyme.

I held the paper in my hand and began to read what it said:

"_My identity you seek will be found within this day of this week. Go under the largest cherry blossom tree and you will find what you seek."_

Well, this isn't actually a rhyme anymore, I noticed. Maybe he got tired of thinking of words rhyming with "seek". Stupid moron. Why make rhymes when he can just write simple sentences? Wait. The stupid moron I'm speaking of is Natsume-kun! I shouldn't go to the cherry blossom tree later. I already know his identity, right? It's safe for me to pretend I didn't see the letter. But, Natsume-kun is different from other people. He is never a mediocre. If he doesn't see me under that disgusting piece of wood, he's going to murder me, annihilate me, roast me until nothing is left of me but ashes. Why does it have to be Natsume-kun? It's because of him, I'm losing my cool. Even the people in the class have noticed it. One by one, they asked me if I was okay. Of course, I'm not okay! I'm holding on to the rope of life as I am being pulled into the pit of death by the notorious Natsume-kun. But, I told them I was okay. They believed me, of course. For they, too, are hanging on to their lives. They don't want to be decapitated by my BakaGun – my only true friend. So, it's final. I have to go to the location where Natsume-kun wants to see me – and take my oh so short life.

After class, I rushed out of the classroom making no client, classmate, nor idiot take notice of me. I took my scooter, parked on the academy grounds, and rode on it. It only took a few minutes for me to travel from the high school building to the cherry blossom tree. Obviously, I was going to reach there first. Natsume-kun normally walks extraordinarily slowly. I don't know why he walks like that. You could rarely see him walk fast. And he only runs when Persona is seeking for him. I know that, of course. Mikan told me. Hey, I'm not the one asking for the information, all right? It's just Mikan telling me all these things with no reason at all. But, every time she narrates these things to me, I noticed a certain concern in her voice. Of course, I know something that none of the jerks in the academy – not even Mikan know. She is crazily, madly, utterly, deeply, irrevocably in love with Natsume-kun. On the outside, she seems to despise the most dangerous person in class. But inside, she cares for him – a lot. Why am I telling you these things, again? Oh yeah. It is because she should be the one Natsume-kun should be meeting. Not me. Why are odd things happening to me these days?

Let's go back to reality. There I was standing under that freaking tree like an idiot waiting for something that will cause my immediate death. No one was there. I should have expected this was going to happen. All of those that had happened was a prank thoughtfully made by an idiot to test my wit. Well, I'm sad to say this, but he was successful on pulling this kind of prank at me. Why did I even fall for it? Or was I looking for something? All right... I have to admit it. I was looking for something. I was looking for aquamarine eyes to look at me instead of crimson ones. I was hoping to see him writing those lame rhymes. You know who I mean. And I'm not going to mention his name here. It would just hurt if I did.

I sighed deeply knowing I was tricked. But as soon as my foot touched the grass, I saw a figure approaching me. I adjusted my sight in order to see clearly who it was. It was... Natsume-kun. I should have expected that he was going to be late. Well, I think I proved myself that I am not a fool. But this was also a sign of my death. Now that I've thought of it, I guess that it's better to be a fool than to be dead. Am I right? I gathered all my courage as I saw him come closer to me. Closer... Closer... Then he made a complete stop approximately four feet from me. He looked... confused. Well, I was confused as he. He looked at was behind me – seemed to be looking for something. He then looked at me – as what I have expected – with an angry look in his eyes.

"What are you doing here," he asked me. _What was I doing here? _I thought. Isn't he the one who told me to come here? I was confused – so confused to be exact. But because of that, I didn't realize that I just stood there silent. I saw him make a deep sigh, turn his back, and leave me. I had mixed emotions when he left: happy, because he wasn't going to kill me; confused, because he wasn't the person who made me go here; and angry, because, maybe, I was tricked. I felt outraged because I really fell for it!

I took three steps away from the cherry blossom tree feeling a hint of sadness drowning my heart. I don't know why tears started to fall from my eyes. All right, I admit it. The reason I am doing my picture-taking business during Valentine's day is I get to have a reason on seeing Nogi. If I had no reason on seeing him, everybody would know that I... I... Oh, heck! I like him. No, I don't like him. I am freakingly in love with him. Yes, I am in love with Nogi Ruka. I am sad right now because he was not the one who came for me. He was not the one who wrote those insaningly, stupid, intriguingly lame rhymes. Moreover, he was there with my best friend. And he was in love with her. Immensely in love with her. Now, you know that I also tend to be jealous of Mikan.

I dried my tears and continued to take a few slow steps hoping that he might – even though I know he won't – come for me. I then heard a soft thud created on the ground behind me. It startled me that it caused me to turn back. There, I saw, golden strands of hair dancing in the breeze, glistening teeth blessed by the sun's rays, and gentle but piercing aquamarine eyes looking at my lavender ones. It was him, the one I had been longing for... Nogi... Ruka.

"It was such a drag when he came here," he started to talk... Smiling. "I wasn't able to tell him that he shouldn't have come here."

I looked at him, confused. What was he doing here? He took a few steps toward me making me walk back. However, I felt myself weaken as I continued to look at his eyes. My legs were not able to support me that I fell into his arms. I was speechless. I didn't know what was happening. I wanted to die that very moment.

"You know, I thought that you weren't going to come." He gently talked hoping to relieve my nausea. "I was the one who gave you the secret admirer letters."

I pulled myself away with disbelief. I looked at him in an angry manner, hoping to make him believe that I'm not going to be tricked any longer.

"I thought you were in love with Mikan," I told him.

"I took advantage of that fact to get to you. I knew that you were not going to think of me when you read those letters. The funny thing is, you even thought that Natsume was the one writing to you." He laughed as he continued to talk.

"Of course, I'll believe it's Natsume-kun. He was the one who did all the things that have been stated on the letter." I answered still in disbelief.

"That's where you went wrong, Imai. You never looked at me."

I realized, that it was true. I never looked at him when I read the letters.

"But, what about the time during the third letter, where you told me that you were looking at me in the night? I didn't see you, but Natsume-kun."

"I was hanging on the tree beside your window. Plus, Sakura-san distracted you so you wouldn't see me. She knows all about this. Natsume wasn't able to know about this that is why he came here. He was supposed to see Sakura-san here today. I also took the advantage of your lack of information that Natsume is going out with Sakura-san now. Nobody knows that except me."

I looked at him dumbfounded. I didn't know what to do. He was the one. He was the one who gave me those lame letters. I was happy. But, I didn't know what to say or do. All I know is a tear started to run along my face. He came closer and wiped it with his thumb.

"Hotaru," he called me by my name. "I know that you have been hurt during the times I asked for your help regarding Sakura-san. I know that you were always hesitant on giving me advice on what I will do to make her love me. You still continued to support me even though you know it caused you more pain... But, now. I 'm standing here before you to let you know that I appreciate everything you did. And because of that, I know that you are the one who really cared for me. I want to take care of you, too. You have been caring for a lot of people lately. You are the one now who needs to be taken care of."

He kissed my forehead and placed his cheek upon it. I felt his heartbeat beating in congruence with mine. It was fast, as if he was scared. But, he was warm. He held me in his arms ever so tightly that I closed my eyes finding comfort in him.

"I love you, Hotaru." He finally said it.

I felt my heart stop for a moment. I knew he felt it, too. He looked at me and his eyes burying deeply into mine. He caressed my trembling face. He was trembling, too. He traced the outline of my lips and I felt my heart beat faster than his. He closed his eyes and I closed mine. I felt his lips pressed onto mine feeling his need, his desire. I responded knowing that we both surrendered to each other. He held me tightly and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was out of control. I let my surge of hormones dominate my body.

We ceased as we tried to grasp for air. Our foreheads touched and we laughed like idiots.

"I love you, too... Baka who writes such lame rhymes." I told him.

"I am your _baka_," he told me.

"And I am yours," I answered.

That's it. My first Valentine's Day with an actual valentine.

* * *

At last! I have made yet another fan fic!... I am so sorry guys that I haven't been active these past months... Well, actually, years... I'm just so busy at school. But, don't worry. I never get tired of making fan fics... I'll still write fan fics as long I'm still a Gakuen Alice fan. Please pray for me!


End file.
